


It's time to study!

by La_Devoreuse_de_Livres



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, No Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Devoreuse_de_Livres/pseuds/La_Devoreuse_de_Livres
Summary: //Destiel établi\\ Que se passe-t-il lorsque LE mec sexy et sportif de la fac et le matheux sont sur un canapé ?





	It's time to study!

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooow! :3
> 
> Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit OS Destiel que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis un moment! :p
> 
> Il n'est pas très long (1400 et quelques mots) mais voila... Il est posté, en attendant les autres projets! :p
> 
> Car oui, y a du projet en écriture. Sans véritablement spoiler, il y a une mini fic Destiel en correction (merci Arya! :3), une fic/OS Sterek (je sais pas encore comment je vais la poster), et des OS pour DLM! ^^ Sans compter ce qu'il me reste comme histoires en réserve! :p Autant dire que va y avoir un peu de lecture! :p
> 
> Sinon, comme d'habitude, rien sauf l'histoire ne m'appartient! ^^
> 
> Sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous, je vous dit à bientôt et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :3

-D... Dean... gémit le jeune brun.

-Cas... souffla Dean dans l'oreille du jeune homme. Putain, t'es tellement bandant...

-Nng...

Dean embrassa une nouvelle fois Castiel. Ce dernier était allongé sur le canapé, coincé entre les coussins et le corps musclé du sportif. Dean embrassa les joues de l'étudiant, puis fit glisser sa langue le long de la gorge du jeune homme. Castiel gémit sous Dean, crochetant ses doigts dans le bas du dos de son amant. Ce dernier fit remonter ses mains sur les cotes du matheux, détacha quelques boutons de sa chemise, puis fit descendre sa langue le long des pectoraux du jeune homme. Castiel resserra ses jambes autour de Dean, pressant son érection contre celle du sportif. Les deux hommes gémirent en même temps. Leurs gémissements furent remplacés par les petits cris de Castiel, qui régissait aux morsures de son homme sur son corps.

Dean adorait lécher la peau laiteuse de son amant. Cette peau blanche si douce avait été une des raisons qui avaient poussées le sportif -basketteur, si vous voulez tout savoir- à se rapprocher du matheux. Ce dernier avait d'abord commencé par envoyer bouler Dean, ne souhaitant pas devenir sa nouvelle victime. Puis, à la vue des diverses tentatives de rapprochement du basketteur, le jeune étudiant avait accepté un premier rencard. Qui avait terminé dans un lit, dans la chambre universitaire de Castiel, avec des fraises, de la chantilly et du chocolat... Cette soirée gourmande avait donné naissance au petit couple formé par le matheux de la fac et le basketteur boursier.

Tout n'avait pas été facile pour nous deux hommes. Dean restait un des membres de l'équipe de basket de la fac et, par conséquent, un mec très musclé et très sexy. Et, forcément, il attirait les regards et les prétendantes, qui se moquaient bien de Castiel. Ce dernier n'avait, au départ, rien dit, laissant son amant gérer les sales g... Les filles qui s'approchaient trop près de lui. Malheureusement, ces dernières étaient prêtes à tout pour avoir Dean dans le lit, quitte à menacer Castiel des pires sévices qu'il ne quittait pas le joueur n°15. Castiel, qui avait voulu rester fort, n'avait pas supporté d'être menacé si régulièrement et avait mit fin à sa relation avec Dean, sans lui donner de raison. Le basketteur avait tenté de récupérer le jeune homme, mais ce dernier évitait magistralement les couloirs et les salles où apparaissait le n°15.

Dean avait alors attrapé son meilleur ami -comprendre Benny-, son petit frère -le petit Sammy- et le grand frère de Cas -le capitaine de l'équipe de natation, Gabriel- et avait tout fait pour comprendre pourquoi le matheux était parti, sans se justifier. Au bout d'une semaine de déprime et de recherche intense, Gabriel avait trouvé la raison de cette séparation et les quatre hommes avaient coincé les jeunes femmes à la sortie de leur répétition de danse. Dean leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elles devraient, à partir de maintenant, se tenir le plus loin possible de Castiel, si elles ne voulaient pas se mettre à dos la majorité de la population étudiante. Les jeunes demoiselles avaient tenté de se justifier, mais le regard glacial du n°15 avait fait son effet et les jeunes filles avaient arrêté le harcèlement.

Dean avait alors tenté une nouvelle approche, coinçant Castiel à la sortie de l'un de ses cours et lui avait tout raconté. Le matheux, qui avait été d'abord réticent, s'était finalement jeté dans les bras de Dean et l'avait embrassé, devant tous les élèves présents qui hurlaient leur joie. Depuis ce jour, les deux hommes profitaient de leur vie de couple, arrivant et repartant de la fac ensemble, et dormant ensemble dans la chambre de Castiel plusieurs fois pas semaine. À la fin de leur semestre, Dean se rendit chez son amant et s'effondra sur son canapé, l'air penaud. Castiel s'approcha de lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Dean se redressa, s'approcha du matheux et posa sa tête sur les cuisses du jeune homme. Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

-Tu ne comprends pas... Maugréa le sportif.

-Explique-moi, alors... Lui répondit le matheux, ses doigts se perdant dans les cheveux du n°15.

-Pour garder la bourse et ma place dans l'équipe de basket, je dois avoir la moyenne dans toutes les matières, maths inclus. Sauf que j'y arrive vraiment pas et que je joue gros... Alors je suis pas bien...

-Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'aide ? Lui demanda Castiel, ses doigts toujours emmêlés dans les mèches de Dean.

-Attends, dis le basketteur en se redressant. Tu serais prêt passer du temps, en plus de tes révisions et de tes cours, à m'aider à comprendre mes cours de maths ?

-Pourquoi pas. Ça me donnerait une raison de réviser moi aussi. Et puis, tu m'as bien entraîné pour le sport. Disons que c'est ma manière de te remercier !

Dean se redressa rapidement et embrassa avidement son petit ami. Ce dernier entoura les épaules de son homme de ses bras avant de répondre au baiser. Le sportif s'appuya doucement contre Castiel et le fit s'allonger sur les coussins. Il fit glisser ses mains le long des cotes du jeune homme puis attrapa fermement ses cuisses, se glissant entre elles. Il interrompit le baiser, embrassa sa joue et souffla dans son cou "Je préfère ce genre de remerciements...". Il reposa alors ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme et recommença l'exploration de son corps.

Il frotta à nouveau son érection contre celle de Castiel, faisant gémir le jeune homme. Il continua d'embrasser la poitrine du matheux, savourant les gémissements de ce dernier. Il descendit plus bas, embrassant le ventre de Castiel, mimant le possible acte futur de sa langue, avant de mordiller la peau. Castiel ne put empêcher un petit cri de passer la barrière de sa bouche. Il crocheta ses doigts dans les cheveux du n°15 ; puis gémit à nouveau en sentant les dents de Dean contre son pantalon. Le basketteur attrapa le curseur de la fermeture éclair entre ses dents et le fit descendre, ouvrant lentement le jean de Castiel. Ce dernier tira légèrement sur les cheveux de Dean, le ramenant contre lui. Il déposa ses lèvres contre celles du basketteur et l'embrassa avidement. Le matheux fit descendre ses mains le long des flancs de Dean, le faisant gémir, puis déposa ses mains sur sa ceinture. Il la défit rapidement, ouvrit la fermeture éclair et posa sa main contre l'intimité du sportif. Ce dernier brisa le baiser et cacha son visage dans le cou de son homme, gémissant.

Castiel fit quelques mouvements avant de glisser sa main sous la barrière de tissus. Il empoigna le membre de son amant dans sa main et commença de légers mouvements de va-et-vient. Il se prépara à redresser Dean, pour changer de position, lorsque la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit soudainement.

-Cassiiiiiiiie! Je suis rentrééééééééé! Hurla Gabriel.

Dean se redressa à genoux sur le canapé et regarda le frère de Castiel, les yeux écarquillés. Le matheux avait caché son visage dans un coussin, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Gabriel s'était immobilisé dans l'entrée, son regard arrêté sur le canapé. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois puis secoua la tête.

-Je... Hum... Je vais vous... Laisser... À plus, Cassie...

Le dit Cassie marmonna un "à plus..." de sous son coussin. Dean regarda la porte encore quelques instants avant de regarder le visage de son petit ami. Ce dernier avait légèrement décalé son coussin, laissant apparaître ses yeux. Dean se redressa, referma son pantalon et celui de Castiel, puis se réinstalla sur le canapé et Castiel en fit de même. Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes avant que Dean ne reprenne la parole.

-Je crois que je vais accepter tes cours pour remerciements...

Castiel le regarda et se mit à rire. Un rire franc et cristallin qui fit se mordre la lèvre à Dean. Le basketteur passa son bras autours des épaules de son petit ami et l'approcha de lui. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et laissa Castiel poser sa tête sur son épaule. Le matheux attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé, se blottissant contre son homme.

Il hurlera sur Gabriel plus tard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:
> 
> Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com
> 
> Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)
> 
> Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


End file.
